Star light, Star bright
by cleo2427
Summary: yeah cheesy title we know. OK this is a cross between Harry Potter and Moulin Rouge. I think it is mostly going to be an Oliver/Katie story.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is written by yours truly along with the help of G*Ness. As far as we know this is a completely original idea. All Moulin Rouge characters belong to Mr. Baz Lurghmann. All hp characters belong To Ms. JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to the two of us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hogwarts had just ended for the summer. While the students were enjoying their new found freedom, the teachers were already planning the following school year. Dumbledore thought they should do something new and exciting for the opening feast. He called the teachers together to brainstorm ideas.  
"We could have a ball," suggested Flitwick  
"We always have balls, we need to do something new." replied McGonnagal  
"How about a concert? We could have a popular band come." suggested Hagrid.  
"No, that's on the same lines as having a ball."McGonnagal said.  
"Play,"came Snape's cold voice.  
"Why, I think that is the best idea I have ever heard from you."Dumbledore said.  
"Thank you professor."  
"I think it is a splendid idea. Since you thought of it Snape I'll have you as the teacher in charge and I will call up some students to come back and help you."  
Snape didn't look to happy but since all of the other teachers were so enthusiastic he reluctantly agreed.  
Two weeks later, Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George arrived at Dumbledore's request to help Snape with the play.  
"I really don't want to have anything to do with this. I leave you completely in charge. Don't do anything stupid or you'll be in big trouble."  
"OK I'm in charge then."stated Fred.  
The only one who seemed to have a problem with this was Draco, but he was outnumbered in everything.  
"Why don't we do a Muggle play or movie?"suggested Harry.  
"That's a good idea. Muggles always come up with such interesting ideas." Ron said excitedly.  
"I was talking to Oliver the other day and he was talking about this romance movie he just saw that he thought was really good. I think he said it was a musical." George said.  
"Why don't you send Oliver an owl George. I think that sounds like something we might be able to do."Harry said.  
"Do we have to do a romance?"Draco asked. "Can't we do something with lots of violence?"  
"No. Besides, how do you know there isn't a little bit of violence or a villian or something."Fred said.  
George's reply from Oliver said he would come up to Hogwarts in a day or two. He would bring the movie with him so they could see it, and he would stick around for awhile to help them. When Oliver arrived, he told them that the movie was called Moulin Rouge. Draco was relieved to find out there was a villian. They were all relieved to find out there were hot girls in the movie. Ron, being like his father, was fascinated by what Oliver called a dvd player, which was for playing the movie.  
Within five minutes Fred and George were laughing hysterically.  
"I call dibs on the dwarf dressed as a nun."called Fred.  
"But that's the one I wanted. Fine I call dibs on the unconcious argentenean."George said.  
"Oooo Absinthe, isn't that stuff illegal?" Harry asked.  
"I think it is legal here but I know it's not in the U.S."replied Draco.  
Everyone stared at Draco but they were so intrigued by the movie that they soon forgot about his reply.  
"Wow, look at all those women." Ron said blushing.  
"Wait until you see Satine." said Oliver.  
No one said anything the rest of the movie. By the end everyone was crying-even Draco.  
Once Draco controlled himself, his only comment was, "It would have been better without so much lovey dovey singing." All of them knew though that he didnt mean it.  
"Now it's just a matter of figuring out who should play the different parts."said Fred.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK first chapter done. Hopefully this will work well and be a good fanfic. hmmm I'm trying to think if there is anything important I should be saying. I think the next chapter is going to be a short one but I think it will be posted in the next two days. I had a brainstorm today while I was watching Moulin Rouge for like the hundredth time this weekend, so I think I have a general idea of what is going to happen it's just a matter of writing it. r/r make them nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic is written by yours truly along with the help of G*Ness. As far as we know this is a completely original idea. All Moulin Rouge characters belong to Mr. Baz Lurghmann. All hp characters belong To Ms. JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to the two of us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This will be hard.We have a lot to consider for these parts."Ron said.  
"You know who would make a good Satine? Katie. But wait- does anyone know if she can sing?" said Fred.  
"Bloody hell she can sing! She sounds like an angel." George said.  
"Well that solves that problem. Put Katie down for Satine. Any other ideas?"  
"I don't want to say it, but you know who is a good actor? Roger Davies. He can be pretty evil too." contributed Oliver.  
"OK, he could play the duke then."   
"I nominate Crabbe as the duke's bodyguard."said Draco.  
"How about Lavender for that one dancer. Lavender is a good dancer and she is always gossiping."said Harry.   
"All right keep the suggestions coming."Fred said.  
"Why don't the five of us be the bohemian writers."suggested Ron.  
"Are Toulouse and the unconcious Angentinean part of the bohemians?" George asked.  
"Yeah. Er we still need Zidler and his wife."replied Harry.  
"What about that clumsy oaf Diggory?"said Draco.  
"That would work and then how about Hermione for Zidler's wife." said George.  
"That sounds good. Then we can make up a list later of people to ask to be dancers. Wait, there's just one problem. We still don't have anyone to play Christian."Fred said.  
Everyone sat around for a long time, not saying anything. Nobody could think of anyone to play Chrsitian. Finally Geroge said, "There is only one person I can possibly think of to play Christian. But that person just graduated." With that he looked at Oliver. Everyone followed his gaze.  
"Would you do it for us, Wood?" Fred asked.  
"I can't possibly see why you would want me to play Christian, but I don't see why I couldn't do it."Oliver said  
"Well that settles it then." said Ron. "Now we need to start writing letters to these people." 


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic is written by yours truly along with the help of G*Ness. As far as we know this is a completely original idea. All Moulin Rouge characters belong to Mr. Baz Lurghmann. All hp characters belong To Ms. JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to the two of us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n this one includes a song!! Aren't you just so excited!! Anyways remember that any songs belong to Baz Lurghmann and whoever wrote them in the first place. Ok on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Three days later, all the people with major roles had arrived. The dancers and chorus members were expected the following week. Practically all the 5, 6, and 7 years were involved including the occasional 4 year. In preparation, Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, and Oliver had written a script and started to work on sets.They had also worked on the very beginning of the play  
Once everyone had arrived, they were told to unpack and settle in, and then to go to the Great Hall at six. When six arrived, Oliver walked in to find everyone talking excitedly.  
"Is everyone here?" Oliver shouted over the noise.  
"Everyone except Katie,"Fred replied. At that moment, the doors opened and Katie walked in. Oliver was astounded. He had always thought she was pretty and had always had a slight crush on her, but as she walked into the room Oliver thought Katie had never looked so gorgeous. He let out a soft gasp at the sight of her and then turned quickly away.  
"Alright then, why don't we try and get to work." said Oliver.  
"Well, I guess I am what you would call the director."Fred said. Many people let out muffled laughs. "Yes, very funny I know." he grinned. "For today, all I really want to do is pass out the scripts. You all know who you are playing, so tonight start looking over your lines. Get together with someone and go through it. Do whatever you want, but I want you familiar with the script so we can start work tomorrow. Everyone got it? Alright see you at ten tomorrow morning." With that Fred and George left.  
Everyone was staying in their regular dormitories. Oliver was staying with the Gryffindors in the 6 years room. He left the Great Hall right after Fred and George. When Oliver reached the common room, he went to a corner to work on his lines.  
"Oliver?" Oliver jumped. He turned around to see Katie standing there.  
"Hi Katie. How are you doing?" Oliver asked.  
"I'm good. I heard you got put on the Puddlemore Reserve team. Congradulations, that's so exciting! Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to do some work on the script with me." Both were slightly blushing.  
"Yeah, sure, of course."Oliver said standing up. "What do you want to work on?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you had learned this song yet. The one line keeps repeating, so I wanted to hear what it sounded like."  
"Yeah, I know all of the music already." Oliver started flipping through his script. "Here we go. Let's see..." He looked at it for a minute and then took out his wand. He mumbled some inaudible words and then music started playing.  
  
My gift is my song  
and this one's for you.  
you can tell everybody  
that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but  
now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
now you're in the world.  
  
Oliver stopped singing and the music stopped playing. Katie stood shocked. She had never known that Oliver could sing so well.  
"Do you want me to finish the song?" Oliver asked.  
All Katie could do was nod.  
Oliver said some more inaudible words and the music started from where it had left off.  
  
Sat on the roof  
and I kicked off the moss  
Well, some of these verses  
well they,  
they got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you   
that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green  
or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody  
this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but  
now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
now you're in the world  
  
Before Katie knew what she was doing she said, "I think I'm in love."  
"What?" Oliver said startled.  
When Katie realized what she had said, it ook every nerve of her to not either run out of the room or kiss Oliver. With a quick recomposure and some quick thinking, she said, "Oh just practicing the lines. That's what Satine says after Christian finishes singing."  
"Oh, yes, right." Oliver couldn't help wishing she had really meant it.  
"Is there anything else you wanted to go over?"  
"No, I think I'll look at the rest and just go to bed. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow. I'll see you later."  
"Good night," Oliver said, as he watched Katie go up the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That chapter was really long, of course I think it was cause of the song. I watched Moulin Rouge today for like the billionth time, of course as soon as hp comes out I will be watching Wood *cough sean cough* for like the billionth time. Did everyone see that sean's website is up? If you are a poor deprived person and didn't know you must go to seanbiggerstaff.com Ok don't know when my next update will be so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks to all reviewers. I would thank everyone personally but I am tired and want to go to bed. So thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and please write more reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic is written by yours truly along with the help of G*Ness. As far as we know this is a completely original idea. All Moulin Rouge characters belong to Mr. Baz Lurghmann. All hp characters belong To Ms. JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to the two of us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n Yay! another song! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Anyways on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
Katie breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the dormitory. She couldn't believe that she had let that slip. Yes, she was in love with Oliver, but there was no way Oliver could love her. She looked over at her bed, to where her owl was sitting on the post. She sat down and opened the script to a random page. She took out her wand to have it play the music on the page.  
  
I  
follow  
the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
to live again  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
and dread the day  
when dreaming ends.  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
and dread the day  
when dreaming ends.  
One day I'll fly away  
Fly,  
Fly,  
Away  
  
"Is that one of the songs from the play?" Angelina was standing in the doorway.  
"Yes, Satine sings it right after the whole thing with thinking Christian is the duke and getting the real duke to invest."  
"It's really pretty." They stood in silence for awhile before Angelina started talking again.  
"I saw you and Oliver together before." Katie looked up started. "Yes, I did hear everything that happened."  
"Angelina, what am I going to do? I really think I'm falling in love with him, but I know he could never be in love with me."  
"You don't really know that. For all you know he could be madly in love with you and is just to scared to tell you. The only way to know is to find out and I think this play will be a wonderful way to find out."  
"Thanks, Angelina. You're the best."  
"Well, I think I'm going to see what your lover boy is up to."  
"You wouldn't!"  
Angelina laughed as she walked out of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes, I know short and kind of stupid. The next chapter is really good though I promise. Actually if I have time I might even post it today. I want to update the other story and then if I have time I will at least start to type the next chapter. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. Oh and to SnickleFritz this is at the start of fourth year I guess. I know they have the Triwizard but just foreget that. Do not pay attention to the competition behind the curtain. 


	5. Chapter 5

This fanfic is written by yours truly along with the help of G*Ness. As far as we know this is a completely original idea. All Moulin Rouge characters belong to Mr. Baz Lurghmann. All hp characters belong To Ms. JK Rowling. Everything else belongs to the two of us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n yay I loved writing this chapter. It incorporates my favorite part in the movie. Well, one of my favorite parts anyway. The first part is kinda stupid but whatever.  
  
  
Oliver was sitting miserable in the common room. He had been shocked but very excited when Katie said I love you and then it turned out she was just acting. He had thought she had really meant it. He knew she didn't love him but he could always hope.  
"Oliver, you look terrible." He turned around to find Angelina.  
"Probably because I feel terrible."replied Oliver.  
"What's wrong, Mr. Quidditch?"  
"The female species."  
"Would this problem with the female species have anything to do with Katie?"  
Oliver looked over at her bewildered. "How did you know?"  
"I have my ways of knowing."  
"What should I do, Angelina? I love her so much, but I know that she could never love me."  
"Never say never. Besides I wouldn't be so sure about that. I have a strong inclination that she might have the same feelings you have."  
"Really? What should I do?"  
"My words of advice are to use this play to your advantage." With that Angelina walked out the portrait."  
  
The next morning, Oliver was the first to enter the Great Hall. He sat down in a corner and looked at his script until everyone else had arrived. When the room began to fill he stood up. He noticed Angelina go over and whisper in Fred's ear. Fred nodded his head and Angelina walked away from him smiling.  
"Ok everone, here's what we're doing." Fred shouted over the noise. Soon everyone was dead silent. "Our dance instructor, Lavender, is going to work with Diggory and Davies. George and I are going to work with Oliver and Katie. Everyone else gets the day off. Make sure to work on lines and music though." Soon only the 7 of them were standing there.  
"Geroge, what did we do with the elephant?" Fred asked.  
"It's outside on the Quiddicth field."  
"All right, Cedric, Roger, and Lavender are going to work in here on dancing. Oliver and Katie you are coming with the two of us to the Quidditch field."  
"What are we doing with the elephant?"Oliver asked.  
"We're going to work on the scene with the two of you on top of the elephant."  
With that said they headed out "straight to the elephant."  
  
Once outside, Oliver asked, "How are we getting on top?" as he looked up at the 60 ft. high elephant.  
"This coming from the professional Quidditch player. Broomsticks of course."  
Oliver and Katie got on the broomsticks George handed them and rode to the top of the elephant.  
"You've seen the movie Oliver, so you know what types of actions to do. Katie just do what comes naturally. Why don't we start with 'I can't fall in love with anybody.' " Fred said.  
  
(a/n hopefully you know who says what cause I don't feel like typing it. If you have a question on it just ask)  
  
"I can't fall in love with anybody."  
"Can't fall in love? But, a life without love, that's terrible."  
"No, being on the street that's terrible."  
"No. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."  
"Please don't start that again."  
starts singing "All you need is love." ("A girl has got to eat.")  
All you need is love. ("or she'll end up on the street.")  
All you need is love.  
Love is just a game.  
I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.  
The only way of loving me baby,  
is to pay a lovely fee.  
Just one night,  
Give me just one night.  
There's no way  
Cause you can't pay.  
In the name of love,  
One night in the name of love.  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you.  
Don't, leave me this way,  
I can't survive without your sweet love,  
Oh baby,  
don't leave me this way.  
You'd think that people, would have had enough  
of silly love songs.  
I look around me and I see  
it isn't so *chuckles*(lol) no  
Some people want to fill the world  
with silly love songs.  
Well what's wrong with that,  
I'd like to know,  
Cause here I go, again  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high.  
Love makes us act like we are fools,  
Throw our loves away  
for one happy day.  
We could be heroes,  
just for one day.  
You, you will be mean.  
No, I won't.  
And I,  
I'll drink all the time.  
We should be lovers.  
We can't do that.  
We should be lovers,  
and that's a fact.  
Though nothing will keep us together.  
We could steal time  
Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
forever and ever  
We could be heroes,  
forever and ever.  
We could be heroes  
just because  
I  
will always love you  
I  
can't help loving you  
How wonderful life is  
now you're in  
the world.  
  
They finished the song and just stood looking at each other.  
"Now you two are supposed to kiss."Fred said.  
Oliver and Katie looked at each other apprehensively. They both slowly leaned towards each other. They quickly kissed and then pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes, and then leaned in and started to kiss again. This time it was slower and more passionate.  
"Well our work here is done." George said grinning as he and Fred walked back towards the castle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Got to love Angelina. Isn't she a genious? What I'm the genious? Why thank you.  
Wow I updated a lot today. Well I want to make sure I get to upload this so my message is short but sweet. 


	6. Chapter 6

yeah, yeah, you know about all the disclaimer junk...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, they reluctantly and breathlessly pulled away.  
"Have you wanted that as long as I have?" Oliver asked Katie quietly.  
"I think so." She said leaning in and starting to kiss Oliver again.  
"Well, well, well." Katie and Oliver pulled apart to look down and find Angelina standing there.  
"You were somehow involved in this weren't you, Angelina?" Katie asked.  
"Maybe." She said grinning.  
"If I hadn't just gotton Katie, I would kiss you." Oliver said.  
Angelina started laughing. "Well, I'll leave the two love birds alone. You have to make up for lost time." She then headed back up to the building, very happy for her friends.  
  
As soon as Angelina left, Katie and Oliver began kissing again.  
Eventually, Katie and Oliver flew back down and went back inside. They stayed awake late into the night talking.  
  
The next morning was probably the happiest Angelina had ever seen Katie. There was a noticeable bounce in Katie's step and she had a permanent smile on her face. When Katie went down to the common room, Oliver was already sitting there reading his script, muttering to himself. Katie immeadiately went over to him, kissed him, and then sat down in his lap. An outsider would have never known they had just got together the day before.  
  
Angelina almost never saw them apart. They were always either talking(followed by kissing) or working on lines and singing back and forth to each other.  
During practices you would think they were really Christian and Satine. Except for the end, neither of them did much acting.  
In fact, to Oliver and Katie, it all seemed too good to be true.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I know, short chapter. But the good news is, my muse decided to come back from it's vacation for a little while. I got quite a bit of this story written down on paper today and I have a fairly good idea of what I want to happen in the rest of it. So maybe this story will be done fairly soon. Let me hear it: awwwwwww. Ok I don't really feel like responding to all my reviews cause I feel like typing more of the story. Thanks to all my reviewers I love you greatly. Everyone please review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

If you want a disclaimer look back a couple chapters.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little did Oliver and Katie know, Roger Davies had been falling in love with Katie. Every practice he was falling faster and faster.  
  
Two weeks before the performence, Oliver was sent an owl saying he had to go to a Quidditch meeting that afternoon. When it was time for him to leave, he passionately kissed Katie goodbye and then flew to Hogsmeade so he could apparate.  
  
This was the oppurtunity that Roger had been waiting for. With Oliver gone, he could tell Katie how he really felt about her. Even with Oliver's absence, they were still having rehearsals, so Roger decided to wait until after dinner.  
  
Roger sat watching Katie all through dinner. When Roger noticed her get up from the table and leave by herself, he stood up and followed her. He follewed her until they were pretty close to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Katie! Wait!" Roger shouted.  
Katie turned around.  
"I want to talk to you about something."  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Well, the play has been a lot of fun and I've loved working with you. But recently, I've been having some new feelings."  
Katie nodded, slightly afraid of what he would say next.  
"Every day I've been falling more and more in love with you. I know you're going out with Oliver, but I want to give you another option." Finished, he surprised Katie and began to kiss her. At first, not thinking about it, she began to kiss back. When she finally realized what she was doing, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She pushed Roger off of her and then saw Oliver standing there. He started to run away.  
  
a/n now if I really wanted to be evil, I would stop there, but I'm not going to.  
  
"Oliver!" When he didn't stop, Katie ran after him. She followed him all the way into the common room and up to his dormitory.  
"Oliver, I love you. That didn't mean anything. He said that he liked me, and then he just began to kiss me."  
  
Oliver ignored her. Katie walked over to him and sat down in his lap. She then sang into his ear.  
  
Listen to my heart,  
Can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me,  
And forgive everything.  
Seasons may change,  
Winter to Spring.  
But I love you,  
till the end of time.  
  
"Yes, but how do I know I can trust you?" Oliver asked quietly.  
Katie took his head into her hands and looked at the mixed feelings in his eyes.  
"Like this." She began to kiss him passionately. As she kissed him, she began to unbutton his shirt.  
Oliver broke away. "Are you sure you really want to do this? I trust you now."  
"Yes, but I still want to do this."  
"I love you." Oliver said and began to kiss her again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now all you perverted people(like myself) can imagine the rest in your head. Yes, I am quite capable of doing an *ahem* graphic sex scene (I have a very dirty mind) (Gail- "talking").  
But since I don't feel like upping my rating, I'm sure you are all very capable to create it yourself. I have the next chapter, but I want to go to bed, so it must wait till another day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter. All I own is the plot.

Opening night continued to grow closer and closer which also meant the 

opening of school.

Two weeks has passed since that night and it was now the day of the 

dress rehearsal. Katie awoke slowly that morning. She began to get 

dressed when a sudden nauseous feeling grew in her stomach. She ran to 

the bathroom and threw up. Katie didn't let it bother her though, 

because she assumed it was just from nervousness.

They began the dress rehearsal that afternoon. Everything was going very 

smoothly.

The duke had left the room and Katie said Satine's line of:  "Do you 

know what would have   happened if you had been found?" and she fell 

into Oliver's waiting arms. The only problem was Kaite hadn't pretended 

to faint; she actually had fainted.

As soon as Oliver realized this, he tried very hard to keep his 

compossure.

"Katie! Katie!" he said, his voice  rising as he gently shook her.

"Blast!" He sttod up and picked up Katie. He then carried her out of the 

room, practically running to the hospital wing. Everyone just stood 

there not knowing what to do.

It didn't take long before Oliver was placing Katie on one of the beds 

in the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but you'll have to leave while I try to figure out 

what's wrong with her."

By the time Madame Pomphrey had finished her inspecion, Katie was waking 

up.

"Why am I here?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted dear." replied Madame Pomphrey.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I faint?"

"You're pregnant."

a/n Ok I know that was rather short and rather predictable but be kind 

to me. At  least I actually managed to update for once. *does happy 

dance* Hopefully I'll be able to keep up my good work of updating.  

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  Please review. Reviews make me  

happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter. All I own is the plot.

Opening night continued to grow closer and closer which also meant the 

opening of school.

Two weeks has passed since that night and it was now the day of the 

dress rehearsal. Katie awoke slowly that morning. She began to get 

dressed when a sudden nauseous feeling grew in her stomach. She ran to 

the bathroom and threw up. Katie didn't let it bother her though, 

because she assumed it was just from nervousness.

They began the dress rehearsal that afternoon. Everything was going very 

smoothly.

The duke had left the room and Katie said Satine's line of:  "Do you 

know what would have   happened if you had been found?" and she fell 

into Oliver's waiting arms. The only problem was Kaite hadn't pretended 

to faint; she actually had fainted.

As soon as Oliver realized this, he tried very hard to keep his 

compossure.

"Katie! Katie!" he said, his voice  rising as he gently shook her.

"Blast!" He sttod up and picked up Katie. He then carried her out of the 

room, practically running to the hospital wing. Everyone just stood 

there not knowing what to do.

It didn't take long before Oliver was placing Katie on one of the beds 

in the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but you'll have to leave while I try to figure out 

what's wrong with her."

By the time Madame Pomphrey had finished her inspecion, Katie was waking 

up.

"Why am I here?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted dear." replied Madame Pomphrey.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I faint?"

"You're pregnant."

a/n Ok I know that was rather short and rather predictable but be kind 

to me. At  least I actually managed to update for once. *does happy 

dance* Hopefully I'll be able to keep up my good work of updating.  

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  Please review. Reviews make me  

happy!


End file.
